barbiefandomcom-20200222-history
Barbie's Friends and Family
Here are some of the other characters that have been created over the years as the friends and family of Barbie in her fictional world. Each section is meant to be listed from earliest to most recent, and features some of the issue dates for the first year of release for the dolls, and a date for the year production stopped in some cases. The first persons of Barbie's life were her parents, they were appear in Barbie's first book. Sometimes characters names are changed by Mattel, and sometimes their relationship to Barbie is even changed, so we'll try and eliminate as much confusion as possible. Most of the time family and friends of Barbie only appear in her books. Family of Barbie Parents *George Roberts *Margaret Roberts Aunts and Uncles *Lillian Fairchild *Claude Fairchild *Millicent *Marlene Roberts Siblings *Skipper (1964-Present) *Todd and Tutti (1965-1971) *Stacie (1990-Present) *Kelly (1994-2010) *Krissy (1999-2001) *Chelsea (2011-Present) Cousins *Francie (1966–1976) *Jazzie (1989–1996) *P.J. (1969–1985) *Max and Marie Roberts (2013) Barbie Male Friends *Ken Carson (1961-Present) *Alan Sherwood (1963 - 2004) *Bobby (1988) *Steven (1988-Present) *Devon (1989) *Ryan (Raquelle's brother) (2010-Present) Barbie Female Friends *Midge (1963–1965, 1988–2004, 2013-Present) *Teresa (1988-Present) *Christie (1968–2005, 2009-Present) *Jamie (1970–1972) *Steffie (1972–1973) *Valerie (1974) *Cara (1975–78) *Tracy (1983) *Kira (1990-2001) *Summer (2004-Present) *Nikki (2006-Present) *Raquelle (2006-Present) *Renee (2015-present) *Harper (2016-present) Barbie Enemies *Raquelle (2004-present) Barbie And The Rockers 1986-1987 Band: *Dana *Deedee *Diva *Derek The 80s *Miko (1986–88) *Whitney (1987–91) Barbie and the Sensations 1988 Band: *Bopsy *Belinda (1988) *Becky (1988) The 90s *Kayla (1989) *Nia (1990) *Tara Lynn (1993) *Reina (1999) *Becky Generation Girl 1999: *Ana Suarez *Chelsie Peterson *Lara Morelli-Strauss *Tori Burns *Nichelle Williams 2000: *Mari Nakano *Blaine Gordon My Scene 2002: *Madison *Chelsea 2003: *Nolee *Bryant *Hudson *Ellis *River *Sutton *Delancey (cousin of Chelsea) *Jai *Tyson 2004: *Kenzie 2005: *Ryan *Lindsay 2008: *Nia Mystery Squad 2001 series: *Drew *Kenzie *Shawnee 1 Modern Circle 2003: *Simone *Melody (1 Modern Circle) 2004: *Blaine :*Summer (sister of Blaine) Model of the Moment 2004: *Daria *Marisa *Nichelle Fashion Fever 2004: *Drew *Desiree 2005: *Courtney *Gillian *Kurt *Desiree *Shannen *Tia *Kira American Idol 2005 series: *Tori *Simone Barbie Diaries 2006 series: *Tia *Courtney Late 2000s *Ling (special edition doll from the House of Barbie, Shanghai, 2009) So In Style 2009: *Grace (friend of Barbie) *Courtney ("little sister" of Grace) *Kara (friend of Grace) *Kianna ("little sister" of Kara) *Trichelle (friend of Grace) *Janessa ("little sister" of Trichelle) 2010: *Chandra (friend of Grace) *Zahara ("little sister" of Chandra) *Darren (boyfriend of Grace) *Julian (the Tommy-sized "little brother" of Darren) Friends of family Skipper's friends *Ricky (1963–67) :*Skooter (1965–67) :*Fluff (1971–72) :*Tiff (1972–73) :*Ginger (1976) :*Courtney (Skipper's Friend) (1995–present) :*Nikki (1997-present) Skipper's Boyfriends *Scott (ex-boyfriend, 1979) *Kevin (boyfriend, 1990) Tutti's friends *Chris (1967–68, 1976–77) *Carla (European release only, 1976) Stacie's friends *Whitney (Stacie's Friend) (1994-present) *Janet (1994-present) *Katie Wang ("Barbie and Friends: Little Sisters Keep Out" only.) *Lila (2004–05 - started out being called "Miranda," but was later changed) Kelly's friends 1996: *Becky *Tommy *Melody (Kelly's friend) 1997: *Jenny *Deidre *Marisa 1998: *Keeya 1999: *Maria *Tamika *Nia (Kelly's Friend) 2000 *Liana *Belinda (Kelly's Friend) 2001: *Chelsie (Kelly's Friend) 2002: *Lorena 2003: *Kerstie *Ryan Sherwood 2006: *Gia 2007: *Kayla (Kelly's Friend) *Miranda Chelsea's friends *Renee *Tamika *Viveca *Kira *Madison Francie's friends *Casey (1967–70) *Becky (2009) Jazzie's friends 1989: *Dude (boyfriend) *Chelsie *Stacie Ken's family *Tommy (brother) *Kevin (brother) *Edna Carson (grandmother) *Kenneth Carson Sr. (great grandfather) Ken's friends *Alan Sherwood (boyfriend/husband of Midge, 1964 and 1991, 2002–2004) *Steven (boyfriend of Christie) The Heart Family (neighbors of Barbie) 1985: *Dad Heart *Mom Heart *Megan Heart (baby daughter) *Baby Boy Heart (Megan's twin brother) 1986: *New Arrival Heart 1987: *Grandma Heart *Grandpa Heart Cousins 1988: *Kenny *Kevin *Honey *Janet *Melody *Nellie Friends 1989: *Daria *Pleasance *Gillian *Darrin *Windy *Tawny Midge and Alan's family :Midge's children are not canon anymore due to Mattel's troubles in controversies around the various pregnant Midge dolls. *Ryan Sherwood (Midge and Alan's son, 2002) *Nicole "Nikki" Sherwood (Midge and Alan's oldest daughter, 2003) *Cassandra Sherwood (Midge and Alan's youngest daughter, 2004) *Grandma Hadley (Midge, Lila, and Melody's mother, 2003) *Grandpa Hadley (Midge, Lila, and Melody's father, 2003) *Lila (Midge's sister) *Lorenea (Midge's sister) *Scott (Alan's brother) Midge and Alan's neighbors 2004: *Mom aka New Neighbor Mom *Dad aka New Neighbor Dad *New Neighbor Baby *New Neighbor Daughter